<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AngelHusk Week by cexi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749578">AngelHusk Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi'>cexi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Strip Tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My works for AngelHusk week, all in one place! I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One: Love Confession/Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BEFORE YOU READ: One of my best friends and I collaborated for AngelHusk week, and she drew a beautiful piece that matches what I wrote! Check it out <a href="https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1272769333144555521?s=20%5D">here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AngelHusk Week Day One: Love Confession/Dancing</p><p>Angel liked hanging out with Husk. He really liked hanging out with Husk.</p><p>Especially like this. Tangled at the mouth, breathless and sprawled on his bed, the door locked and the key thrown somewhere they couldn't bother looking.</p><p>But they wouldn't get too far tonight, no. Husky was still lacking in experience, and Angel didn't want to overwhelm him.</p><p>So, they stuck to making out. Lots and lots of making out. Husk was getting pretty handsy tonight, too, with his clawed paws gripping Angel's small waist and tugging him closer from where he sat on his lap.</p><p>"Geez babe, slow down or I might get a little too excited," Angel breathed against Husk's muzzle, smiling as he heard Husk's purrs. He stroked the top of his head, setting his hat to the side and scratching behind those fluffy ears of his. "You're so soft."</p><p>Husk growled, playfully, and nipped at Angel's bottom lip.<br/>
"Shut up and kiss me some more," he purred, and Angel swooned, gladly meeting his demands and pressing closer to him. </p><p>There was music playing in the background, whatever was on the stations down here. It was some club banger at first, but it faded away into a slow, sultry song. </p><p>Ooh, Angel could work with this. </p><p>With a smirk, he pulled away from Husk, whose brows furrowed as he sat up, watching Angel stand.</p><p>"Why'd you- Oh..."</p><p>Angel was swaying his hips to the beat of the music, crossing his arms and lifting the hem of his loose sweater over his head. </p><p>Husk's eyes nearly bulged out of his head once he saw that Angel was wearing a bra. Holy crap.</p><p>"You look.."</p><p>Angel's smirk widened, and he tossed his sweater to Husk, who sputtered as it landed over his head. Then he pushed it out of his vision, Angel's skirt was off too.</p><p>He was still dancing to the slow beat of the song, gripping the bedpost as a makeshift pole and letting his hips do all the talking for him.<br/>
"Babydoll.. Shit, fuckin' c'mere already." Husk reached out a paw towards him. Angel took it, giggling as he was yanked back onto his lap.</p><p>They kissed again, urgent and needy. That is, until Husk pulled away, touching their foreheads together as they panted to catch their breaths.</p><p>"Break," Husk murmured, gently rubbing Angel's sides. </p><p>Angel nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Husk's head. Just like that, he was gentler, and more careful. He was about to climb off of Husk's lap, when he felt his arms wrap snugly around him, and he looked down to see his face burrow in his chest fluff. Did Husk just unclasp his bra?</p><p>"Aw, Husky," Angel chuckled, rubbing his shoulders. "You always get so cuddly after sessions like this. You okay, babe?"</p><p>Husk nodded, purring again, and Angel smiled as he felt it. </p><p>"More than okay," he murmured. "I... I think I.."</p><p>Angel tilted his head, his gaze soft as he watched him, curiously.<br/>
"What, baby?"</p><p>"I love you..."</p><p>Angel froze, his eyes wide.</p><p>Husk…</p><p>Husk loved him?</p><p>His heart beat a little faster, and his pupils became little pink hearts.</p><p>Husk loved him…</p><p>“I love you too, Husky.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two: Kiss/Switching Outfits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Husk in drag is always a treat. Lady Luck belongs to @MudTrash on twitter! Check out her beautiful art for this chapter <a href="https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1273130077946105860?s=20%5D">here!</a></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lady Luck belongs to @MudTrash on twitter! Check out her beautiful art for this chapter <a href="https://twitter.com/MudTrash/status/1273130077946105860?s=20%5D">here!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And you're sure I look okay?"</p><p>"Baby, you look betta than me, and I look fuckin' hot."</p><p>"Heh. So, I look..?"</p><p>"Smokin'."</p><p>Angel was done putting the last finishing touches on Husk's wig, and makeup. He was pretty surprised Husk had even let him do this to him in the first place. Nonetheless, he did, and he looked fucking flawless. </p><p>"Here, see for yourself."</p><p>Angel handed Husk his pink hand mirror, and Husk's eyes widened in shock. He didn't even recognize himself. That was him? He didn't even look like himself! </p><p>"Holy shit," he breathed. Angel beamed, proudly. </p><p>"I know, right?"</p><p>Husk was in a tight red dress, fitted nicely by the corset he was wearing underneath. Angel had shaped him some nice fluffy tits too, thanks to his special conditioner and blow dry technique. It was floor length, since Husk insisted on not wearing shoes. Angel was wearing a tight red dress with his usual thigh high boots.</p><p>They both had fluffy wigs, Angel's usual blonde one switched for a pretty shade of brunette, and Husk’s Angel’s usual blonde one. </p><p>Husk had to admit, he wasn't sure at first if he could pull this off, but the dame staring back at him in the mirror said otherwise.</p><p>Angel swiped on some red lipstick as a last addition, and Husk watched him curiously. Maybe...<br/>"Do you think.. Maybe I could have some too?"</p><p>Angel looked up to Husk in surprise, blinking with long lashes. He smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, babe. Sure, c'mere," Angel answered, his smile turning into a smirk.</p><p>Husk leaned closer, craning his face up a little so Angel could put the lipstick on him accurately. <br/>Angel leaned in, pressing his lips to his in a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he grinned at the lipstick stain on Husk's muzzle.</p><p>"That good enough for you?"<br/>Husk rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Fix my lipstick, asshole."</p><p>As Angel began to apply some from the actual tube this time, Husk couldn't help but smile, and huff out a chuckle from his nose.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Angel chuckled.</p><p>"Me. This," Husk answered. "I can't believe I'm in a fuckin' dress and wig and don't look like a clown."</p><p>"You look so good, babe. Those guys at the club won't know what hit 'em once you reply to their catcalls in deep curses," Angel replied, grinning and pecking Husk's lips once he was done. </p><p>"There. Now you're the prettiest gal in the hotel."</p><p>Husk smiled, actually smiled, and Angel felt a warm feeling in his chest at that. Husk was happy, and Angel loved to see him happy. </p><p>"You mean it?"</p><p>"I'll kiss you like I mean it," Angel purred, touching their foreheads together. Their faces were in a canopy between their long hair, and Husk tilted his head up to kiss Angel, tracing his claw along his thigh. </p><p>"Mm.. C'mon, let's go show off." Angel pulled back, standing and offering a hand to his boyfriend. </p><p>Husk sighed.</p><p>"Fuck it, let's go."</p><p>Angel smirked, turning to go, but glancing to him over his shoulder. He cradled his chin in his hand, and his heart fluttered as Husk gave a smug toothy grin in response.</p><p>"You know how to dance, tiger?"</p><p>"Nah, but you'll teach me, right babydoll?"</p><p>Angel kissed him again.</p><p>"Sure."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Message me regarding requests!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Message me regarding requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>